


【盾冬】夜愿

by Lookattheharlequins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookattheharlequins/pseuds/Lookattheharlequins
Summary: 小酒馆的那一夜
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【盾冬】夜愿

空气里萦绕着酒精和老旧的红木家具散发出的、温暖而霉湿的气味，还有姑娘们走过时裙摆和发梢流淌出的香气——甜蜜黏腻的人工香精，或是因为跳舞和大声嬉笑沁带着汗水的体香。  
史蒂夫坐在卡座的一角，被他的伙计们包围着，他的咆哮突击队，最好的士兵。没有人告诉他今天劳军俱乐部的姑娘们也会来，她们鲜艳的裙角和首饰在昏黄的灯光下显出一种不真实的精致——晶莹、绚丽、温香软玉，史蒂夫眼前流连着那些花朵般轻易跳跃的影子，那些美好的生命——无论是从前还是现在，他都不敢触碰。  
男孩和女孩们相互搂抱着，站在钢琴前唱一首轻快的歌，歌词模糊又朦胧，被笑声和酒气淹没，他抓住几个残碎的零星，依稀之间他却尝出了心碎。

身边的人在讲什么关于德国佬的笑话——他们难抽得要命的香烟、他们用死马肉做的咸肉罐头，毕竟，还能是什么呢。史蒂夫握着酒杯心不在焉地笑，眼睛却不由自主地被不远处的吧台吸引——那里坐着他的巴基。

史蒂夫知道他一定在喝威士忌，巴基哥哥觉得啤酒是小孩子才会喝的东西。吧台是光源，金色的灯光就悬在他的发顶，温柔地裹住他，像一匹薄且透明的毯子默默提供温暖。光影勾勒出他侧脸的轮廓——额头和鼻梁优美的连线、微笑着的嘴唇和略显稚气的下巴，明与暗加深了他脸颊的阴影，史蒂夫从那张他熟悉的脸上无端看到一点可疑的落寞，像晨雾一般稀薄寡淡，却不容他忽视。

他在和一个女孩交谈，一个漂亮可爱的金发姑娘，光芒把她的眼睛染成星星的颜色，四倍听力让史蒂夫轻而易举地抓取到那些晦涩的调情——以前巴基教过他很多次，可他甚至不情愿把手搭上女孩的肩膀。那女孩抓住巴基的手，纤细的指尖在他手掌里胡乱地打圈，她粉红色的嘴唇微微嘟起，像一颗诱人的樱桃，史蒂夫看见巴基弯起眼睛轻轻地笑了笑——听起来就像他咬着史蒂夫的耳朵在笑——然后，然后他的男孩漫不经心地低头吻了那个粉嘴唇的甜姐儿，在女孩用胳膊勾上他的肩膀之前，用食指点了点那女孩的额头，温柔地把她推开。

他总是游刃有余，对待那些女孩就像对待柔软的小母猫，天生多情，眼睛和唇角盛了太多泛滥的怜爱。史蒂夫想。  
他在纷乱的思绪里喝下了太多啤酒，他不会醉，却也会因为酒精在血液里的流淌而眼热。那女孩离开了吧台，身影摇曳间史蒂夫看见她星星般的眼睛里闪烁着调皮的笑意向他投来一瞥，他怔住一瞬，酒杯上滚落的水珠沾湿了他的手指。  
“再来点啤酒吗伙计们，我请客。”他收回目光扫了一圈面色酣红的队员们，站起身拢起五六个酒杯走向吧台。

玻璃杯磕在桌上发出零碎的闷响，史蒂夫站在巴基身边，目光徘徊在桌角新旧交杂的划伤，身旁传来一声轻轻的哼笑，他转头，看见巴基正咬着下唇，歪着脸看他，烟濛濛的眼睛一如既往的温柔，褐色的额发垂下来微微遮住眼眉尾处缱绻的眼纹。史蒂夫望进他的眼底，他总是盼望着他的快乐，就像小时候一样，所以他弯起指头，用指节轻轻勾了勾巴基的下巴，嘴唇扬起来，也终于带了笑。他教给他的东西他也不是全都没学会。

巴基的目光越过史蒂夫，瞄了一眼醉成一团的战友们，“看吧，告诉过你，”他猜得到他们都谈了些什么，为什么可怜的小史蒂夫得请八百轮啤酒，“他们都是傻瓜。”

金发的军官在他身边坐下，“那你呢，你准备跟随美国队长去赴汤蹈火吗？”，巴基听出他语气里少年时代般的风发意气，想起那些曾经遭人耻笑的梦想一点点化作现实，化作比他的金发还要闪耀一点的东西，他的心陡然陷下一块，有什么微妙的情绪怅然若失，也带来柔软而酸涩的快乐。

“当然不，那个和我一样从布鲁克林来的小子，打架从来不知道什么是放弃，我得跟着他。”酒杯里的残酒映出天花板上曳下的灯影，巴基抬头看向史蒂夫，他骗他说他这模样丑陋，实际上却会像那些娇嫩的少女一样暗自放任目光流连于那张英俊到了极致的脸庞、宽阔迷人的、男人的身体。他从前就拥有提坦巨神那种反抗的、无法被打压的坚强意志和青涩的、少年神明那种凝眉而古典的美好面容，现在则就像命运的归位，他拥有了神的肉体。  
那双蓝眼睛澄澈而透亮，在看向自己的时候总是同样的柔情，巴基允许自己稍微迷失在那片蔚蓝里，就像曾经的年月里他无数次做过的那样。“我总是觉得我能一眼看穿你的灵魂，自从我第一次遇见你，史蒂夫，透过你的眼睛，就像你把你的一切都展现给我了，无关世俗的一切，是你，纯粹的你。”酒精把他的胃和血都烧得滚烫，巴基感觉自己的心脏被身体的热意烘烤变得潮湿而越发鲜红，他望着史蒂夫的眼睛轻声呢喃，愿意吗，他怎么会不愿意呢，他们的命运早就镌刻在了星辰之上，就像史蒂夫那必然的神性燃烧出彗星般的光和热，他自己则被祝福了虔诚和爱——无论光明还是黑暗，他永远不会让他独自一人面对未来。他能感到这种几乎悲剧性的、毁灭的狂热和温情在自己生命里的滋长——自从他们第一次相遇。

巴基怎么能用这样的语气跟他说话——史蒂夫的视线流连在他的狙击手、他的巴基那水光潋滟的唇角，疑心那种馥郁的红色是不是那烦人的姑娘留下的唇膏——他的声音总是这样，轻柔、沙哑、似乎永远残留着睡眠的余韵，又几乎是艳情的，像是情人之间缠绵的欢愉时刻动人的耳语。史蒂夫的喉结危险地上下滚动，低了低头试图掩饰耳尖不自然的红热。但他很快发现——凭着多年来的默契和隐秘的深情，他发现那双水雾氤氲的眼睛里暗藏着柔情的忧郁，还有某种热烈的情绪，由于狡猾的酒精和滞闷的空气而暴露。史蒂夫感到心口划开一道向外流淌蜜糖的火辣的伤口。  
他低头凑近他的巴基，他发现他其实并不很醉，他把声音方的很轻，就像小时候那些挣扎于沉疴高热的夜晚，巴基的额头抵着他的，覆在他耳边梦境般的安抚。“你在担心什么呢，巴克。”史蒂夫在桌下扣住他的手腕——他现在能把那节腕骨牢牢的扣在手心里，而巴基再也做不到了。

“我在担心……“巴基咬住自己的下嘴唇，那抹鲜红加深，几乎变成新血的颜色——史蒂夫罪恶地感受到皮肤上一阵肉欲的战栗，巴基的视线从史蒂夫的眼睛转向他那只小小的酒杯，史蒂夫几乎控制不住想要拿住他的下巴，让那双该死的多情绿眼老实地看向自己、只看自己，”我在担心我会失去你，史蒂夫，把你输给这个世界，“巴基的眼睛重新看向史蒂夫，用目光抚摸他的脸，嘴角浮起一个万般柔情的微笑，”我知道这听起来很蠢但是……我担心我会失去你。“

史蒂夫攥紧了巴基的手腕，他急切地想让巴基感受到他的存在、他的触屏，不仅仅是皮肤指尖，这一刻他渴望灵魂的相融——可他们不是早就共用着同一个灵魂了吗？他们分享着附着于心上的伤痛，不会再有哪一个时刻比此刻更接近死亡。他的声音很轻，就像小声的祷告，却唯恐惊扰神祇招来厄运，“你永远都不会失去我的，巴基。“他伸出手，指尖小心地摁了摁对方饱满而红润的下唇，”因为我爱你，这个世界上我唯一在乎的爱。“  
“明天不会是终点，而是我们的开始，巴基，我们将要并肩作战，我们会一切走向真正的终点，无论那里等待着我们的是什么，就像我们许诺给彼此的那样，它们不仅仅是言辞，是我的血肉和我的灵魂，早在很久以前就属于你，只属于你，而你也属于我，我们无法分离，这才是你我的命运。“  
“就算死亡也不会改面这一点，我会追随你的死，我们会永远属于彼此，你的爱造就了我，我怎么能失去你。“  
史蒂夫的眉心微微皱起，那双蓝眼睛显得执拗而庄重——那种自年少起就展现在他脸上的那种神情，巴基在其中看见的不是美国队长，是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。事实上他在他眼中永远都只会是这一个身份，而他也知道史蒂夫也并不想成为别的什么。灵魂，他能看见他的灵魂，这是其他人都不会拥有的魔法，专属于巴基·巴恩斯。因为我已经爱他太久了，就仿佛已经跨越了永恒，到达了灵魂应许之地。他对自己说。

自从多年前突如其来地陷入爱情膏肓，他们之间分享了太多的伤痛、亲密、忧郁和快乐，这些血与蜜交融的往昔在某一个时彻底地逝去不会再重来，而同样这些不甚体面的童年、青春、回忆造就了史蒂夫·罗杰斯其人，再不能与他人分享。巴基珍重保留着他的过去，他与往昔世界唯一而脆弱的联结，如果他失去了巴基，那世界上就只留下了美国队长，那个来自破败小巷的纽约男孩就会顷刻间被时间的洪流抹去——没有墓碑的死亡。他阻止了他与虚无的共鸣，爱意便汹涌缠绕其间。

他们对彼此说过很多次爱，年少时那种赤忱的情动似乎从未改变，而今晚却又不那么一样，今晚的爱凝结了浓稠又香甜的气息，似乎就在这个夜晚得到了阿芙罗狄忒的赐福，少年之爱被酒精和死亡的预兆激发出欲望的渴痒，那种诡秘的激情纠缠在唇舌和腹间——占有彼此、占有这个夜晚。爱欲的目标是纯洁的爱，他们本就是一体。

巴基眨眨眼睛，他嘴角挑起时的样子看起来风流又轻佻，史蒂夫爱且恨他这样，却苦于无可奈何。“你不是神，我的小史蒂薇，无论如何我们终有一死，“他缓慢地挣开自己被禁锢的手腕，长而优雅的手指反握住对方温暖而有力的手，”但是好消息，我们可以享受一些堕落的快乐。我们明天要上战场，你想不想做？“

他们接吻就像在亵渎这个无月的夜晚，像被欲望冲昏了头脑的恩客和暗娼，在阴暗脏污的小巷里就开始亲热——那种下流的欲望，因为爱欲的深情变得甜蜜而柔肠。他们甚至等不及回到宿舍，怎么可能等得急，他们的夜晚比旁人短暂且少眠，就连梦都是奢侈的。

史蒂夫闭着眼睛亲吻他的情人，他们的睫毛互相刮蹭着彼此的皮肤，那种轻柔的痒意在此刻都暗含了情色的意味，变成某种刻意的挑逗——无论做什么他们都能轻而易举地挑起对方的欲火，从前他们刻意生硬的拒绝直视这个事实，现在他们放纵地接受，并且狡猾地大肆利用。爱使得唇舌交缠美妙绝伦，史蒂夫轻轻地用犬齿扯咬巴基饱满而柔软的嘴唇，尝到他口腔里残余的酒液——对方同样迷醉，同样因为彼此的身体目眩神迷。他们用沙漠旅人渴求水的虔诚和绝望渴求吻，不可避免地，在那情热高潮的吮咬中容易腥甜的血。血尝起来像郁金香的眼泪。

巴基用手摸索史蒂夫的腰带——他今天的军装一丝不苟，完美的剪裁勾勒出令人心悸的性感。他的小混球今早穿衣时一定不会想到它们会因为如此淫浪的欲望被解开。他的手指灵活的旋开军装裤结实的纽扣，替对方释放那早已坚硬滚烫的欲望——他自己的情况也不遑多让——用他习惯了握枪或弹琴的手指抚摸它、慰藉它，他掌心因为亲吻和体内的情热汗湿，就像覆着一层融化的焦糖，模拟着性交动作时发出黏腻的水声，连同他们接吻时彼此炽热的喘息，在四周黑暗的寂阒显得格外色情而狂热，把彼此弄脏，打上自己的记号，再从情欲的深渊得到重生。他们是一对濒死的鸟，越脏越快乐，死亡或许就在明日降临，得到彼此之前怎么能甘心毁灭的到来。

渗出的前液透明而润湿，巴基的手被那些淫靡的液体打湿。他被史蒂夫摁在墙壁上，昂起头顺从地接受对方烙印般落在他颈间的亲吻和吮咬，不想管那慢慢在皮肤上开出的暧昧淤血明天将会被多少双情感各异的眼睛注视。他接受史蒂夫给予他的一切，此刻的欢愉，以及未来的种种，星辰永远闪耀，他的誓言上的血也永远新鲜且鲜红。他感觉到史蒂夫扯下了他的裤子，那双大而温暖的手探向他身后，揉捏他的腰窝、他的臀肉，而他的身体也就在这双饱含爱意的手掌下酥软战栗。

巴基睁开眼睛，借着昏暗浑浊的夜灯看见他的爱人情动时的面孔——史蒂夫那爱尔兰血统赋予的洁白皮肤因为情热的冲撞而潮红，那堪称美丽的红色把欲望涂抹上他颧骨和眼底的皮肤，给这位光荣和正直的偶像染上一种情迷意乱的性感——他的欲望是我，巴基在酒精和情欲的双重网里迷茫地呢喃，他伸长了脖颈吻史蒂夫的脸颊，因为这样的认知几乎无法忍受那快要冲破皮肤的欲和火。

史蒂夫把手指伸进巴基温热细嫩的口腔，感受到湿软的舌放荡而天真地细细舔过他的手指——无论他给了他什么他都会乖乖的张开嘴、献出自己的唇舌，史蒂夫的手指克制地搅动，在那片柔软里索取并给予。他那双向来水晶般真挚的蓝眼在此时像风暴中的大海般幽谧且危险，那暗蓝色的深处似乎藏着不灭的火。“巴基…”他口中叹息般念出爱人的名字，心火在胸腔里燃烧摇曳。手指离开口腔牵出浮靡的银丝，巴基的双眼朦胧，看着那张仍隐隐约约保存着幼时稚气的脸露出淫荡的神情，史蒂夫从未了解过自己拥有的某些阴郁愿望甜腻地浮现，几乎让他无法自持。  
他将湿润的手指一点点探进巴基的身体，感受到自己正在缓慢、残忍、深情地破开自己爱人的身体，打碎他、破坏他、再用自己饲养他，直到他们两个重新完整。巴基在他的手下轻轻颤抖，他濡湿的睫毛和艳丽的嘴唇模糊了痛苦与欢愉的边界——或许在性爱里它们没有分别，最疯狂的欢愉也是最蚀骨的痛苦，一切都源于爱，一切都是爱者的给予。

细密的甬道随着他手指间的动作变得湿软且柔媚，史蒂夫抚摸过巴基紧绷的小腹，伸手向下握住巴基急需抚慰照顾的阴茎，空余的手托住他的腰，让他的情人把双腿缠上自己的腰——上帝啊，那双笔直而细长的腿——那预备承欢的密处毫无遮掩地暴露给金发的军官，那甜蜜的欲望和深情不能再忍受更多的等待。

史蒂夫进入了他的身体。巴基在那炙热的胀痛和隐秘的快乐填满自己时慢慢地想，他们完全完全，是属于彼此的了，从肉体到灵魂，再也无法被分离。他的手紧紧攥住史蒂夫胸口的军装，把那挺括的布料抓皱抓软——他几乎无法抵抗从身体深处蔓延至手指指尖的陌生快感、这种使人难以承受的极致欢愉。他正在被占有，同样的，他也在占有着对方，用自己的身体给对方打下标记，喂养那些寄居在灵魂的褶皱中贪食的欢愉。他抑制不住从自己喉中涌出的、甜腻且恼人的喘息和呻吟，史蒂夫金色的脑袋蹭到他的肩颈，原本用发胶打理过的发丝因为汗水和动作而散乱，汗湿的金发随着他身体凶狠地律动一下下扫过巴基的脸颊。

布鲁克林的小混蛋凑近情人的耳边，一边狠狠地操他一边装作无辜的问道，为什么巴基哥哥这么会叫，比女孩子都好听。

他的情人只能恼恨地瞪他一眼，却不知着浑身酥麻时刻的眼神只暴露出史蒂夫从未从他的巴基脸上见过的媚意——湿热的、无力的，动人的。金发的军官情难自禁，凑近舔吻爱人的眼睛和脸颊。那紧紧包裹着、吮吸着他的穴道里逐渐变得更加湿滑细嫩，他一次次把自己喂进他的爱人那天堂般的身体里，掠夺他的美好和只对自己展现的柔软。“我的巴基……我的小鹿……”他的嗫嚅小声纠缠在唇齿间，于内心却是深刻而永恒的归属。

时间几乎凝窒在这无休止的性爱里，巴基在史蒂夫怀里难以抑制的流泪——那些积攒在小腹里的甜美欢愉是他不能再承受的。遥远的天际群星已经退场，绚烂而苍白的日光劈开灰蒙的夜幕余烬——天要亮了，他们占有了上一个黑夜。史蒂夫紧握在他腰上的双手越发用力，在皮肤上勒出粉红色的痕迹。巴基松开一只紧攀住对方肩膀的手，意识到自己极端渴求一个抚慰的、甜蜜而致死的吻。他拽住史蒂夫的领带引着他的爱人凑近，感受对方烫而重的鼻息落在自己脸颊上羽毛般的重量，泪水仍源源不断从他的眼眶里滚落，尝在嘴里是甜味的。巴基在高潮来临前一个瞬间咬住咫尺之间史蒂夫猩红而可爱的小小唇珠，送给他的爱人一个甜且柔情的吻。于是爱神让他们共享了同一个高潮时刻，巴基射在史蒂夫那代表了禁欲的军服上，而史蒂夫射在了他的身体里。滚烫的、纯洁的、爱情的。

初生的晨光洒进城市里最阴晦的窄巷，照耀年轻的新神。

“我们会有一个很美好的未来，我想你保证，因为我爱你，星月和众神都无法改变。”

END.


End file.
